Meteorology
by Howlitzer
Summary: Those forecasts were never accurate, anyways. [P3S]
1. Monday

a/n: Hello. I present a play in seven acts. Please enjoy.

* * *

Monday.

* * *

"I never thought I would see it all come to an end."

"You didn't? That's hopelessly grim, and not like you at all."

"It sounds like that, doesn't it?"

Amy realized she was developing a taste for lattes.

But then, today was the first day of the rest of her life. She sipped from her paper cup through the small opening on the plastic lid.

"I'm gonna need a good job after this. No use maxing out credit cards if I can't pay 'em off," she said as she wiped her glossy lips.

"You can work with me."

She shot the white bat a look. "Legally?"

"Whatever turns you on," Rouge said with a toothy grin.

"Should have known."

"Relax, you can get in as a secretary. Maybe...my personal assistant?"

Amy gave it serious consideration.

After all, today was the day that Eggman couldn't escape. It looked to be the end of everything. Maybe he would get out of prison somehow, some day...she doubted it. G.U.N was too proud to be sloppy, at least this time. Rouge had said as much, with that all-knowing curl of her lips.

"Fetching you coffee for the rest of my life? Could be worse."

"We wouldn't be working for the military _forever_ , you know."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Hey, I make a fair bit of cash on the side. I know what I'm doing," Rouge said with a satisfied smile.

"Bermuda with a jewel thief. Fun."

"Sarcasm?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Rouge smiled again and sipped her latte. "And the hubby?"

"What about him?"

"You're still interested, right?"

"Of course I am. But I guess you're thinking...with more time on my hands, I could persuade him."

"I said nothing of the sort."

"You were thinking it."

A shrug. Amy rolled her eyes at Rouge.

"You're too much sometimes, bat-girl."

"Am I?"

"You are." A pause. "This feels right, for once. Like it's really all over."

They looked out over Station Square. Damaged, but nowhere near helpless. The shell of Eggman's flag ship lay in the middle of the downtown core, a trench carved out behind it. Smouldering fires still burned in the distance. Power was slowly being restored to customers across town.

Amy had earned one light cut on her cheek for her troubles. Rouge was happy to note that she was as spotless as when she arrived on the scene hours earlier. The men, hyped up and prideful as usual, had taken on the brunt of the work. Sonic especially, who seemed like he was gliding on air rather than just bouncing as was typical.

"I think it really is over this time," Rouge said in agreement.

They were silent for a few moments more, fingers drumming on their coffee cups. Amy shifted the paper sleeve a few times, lost in her thoughts.

She turned her head towards Rouge.

"I...got to thinking."

"Mm-hm?"

"Do you have time to listen?"

"Not doing much else, so sure. Go ahead, Rosie."

Amy played a bit with the warm lid. "Sometimes I find myself wondering if I'm...underdeveloped."

"You're still young, hon."

"Not that. I should have been clearer. I mean..."

"Same answer. You're still young, it'll take some time."

"I don't know." Amy sighed and tapped her finger on the side of her cup. "I just feel like I'm missing something. Like I should be further along than I am."

"You mean with him?"

"In general. As a girl. Or...a woman, preferably."

Rouge took another sip from her cup. "He's an odd one, that Blue."

"He is."

"Don't measure yourself based on that. The whole process is meant to take some time."

"Did you feel the same?"

"Nah. I grew up pretty quick...circumstances, you know?"

"I see. I was thinking that I should have grown up faster."

"The orphanage?"

"Yeah."

Rouge looked out over the city. "You're a good kid. A little sugary at times, but still. Don't go ahead and force the issue. Trust me; you'll be a miserable little flower if you do. I'm speaking from observation, of course."

"Oh." Amy took another sip of her latte, feeling the cup lighten. "I think I get it."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, a little. I just want to grow a bit. For me first, and a little bit for him. And then a little bit for everyone else."

"Why's that? For everyone else, I mean."

She shrugged. "It feels good being able to help with problems. A little maturity would make that easier, wouldn't it? Being more...um. Mother-like? Like, not totally like Vanilla or something, but...I guess closer to you. Discerning and stuff."

"Am I a role model now?"

"You might be. If only for a few reasons."

"Twist the knife in, why don't you."

"I could just pull it out and stab you again."

Rouge chuckled at that.

"I feel a bit lighter now. Thank you, Rouge."

Rouge glanced over at the smiling girl. "Sure, hon. Glad I could help."

"Any ideas on what's gonna happen next?"

"Nope."

"...that job offer still open?"

"Maybe..." Rouge gave Amy a sly smile, making the younger girl flinch. "You're good with nails, right?"

"You know-"

"I find myself writing off certain excursions as business related. There are ways of...getting under the radar."

"Excursions?"

"I like to investigate certain malls for suspicious activity."

"You're horrible."

"I know."

Amy finished off her cup and played with the paper sleeve again. Her eyes met Rouge's, a playful sparkle in them.

"Well, when can I start?"

"This time next week. Let me run the paperwork past Shadow."

"He'll probably say no."

"Probably." Rouge took the cup from her and tossed it into a warped trashcan along with her own.

"You really are terrible. You know that?"

"But you're working for me."

"Besides the point."

Rouge put a friendly arm around Amy's shoulders, earning a grumble. She waved to Tails with her other hand as he approached with Sonic in tow.

"Looks like the boys are back. Might as well check on them."

"Yeah."

"You okay?"

"I will be. I guess another part of maturity is patience."

"That's true."

"I'll need a lot of it, dealing with you."

Rouge gave her another mischievous grin. "See, what'd I tell you? You're growing up just fine, Rosie."

"Go figure." She gave Rouge a knowing smile of her own before running towards her blue hero.


	2. Tuesday

a/n: To my dear friend, thank you for your continued support. To other readers, thank you for your patronage on this journey.

* * *

Tuesday.

* * *

Amy set down her handbag and looked at herself in the washroom mirror over the sink. She felt that she looked neat enough.

Her blouse was crisp and white, tucked surgically under a white belt and the equally immaculate navy blue skirt that went down past her knees. A slit on one side gave her legs room to move, but she also noted how it made her look really, really adult-like. She thought as much, anyways...office ladies and teachers sported the look so commonly that she couldn't think otherwise. Dark stockings dipped into her familiar pair of red boots. Protocol didn't say she had to give them up, and they were her favourites anyways.

She let out a breath and turned her head from side to side. Pressed her lips together and looked satisfied as they were lightly coated in a glossy red. Adjusted the blue silk scarf around her neck. She looked fabulous. Felt it.

A part of her was saying that it was silly. It was _just_ lunch with Tails. But she wanted to make an impression on the world around her. She knew she was good enough to work for the military...she just wanted everyone else to see it, too.

She nodded and picked up her handbag before walking out of the washroom, back into the brightly lit setting of the cafe. A certain visitor was looking around, no doubt for her.

"Hey, Tails."

"Oh, hey...wow. Amy, you look...well, like super-grown up and stuff."

"You think?"

"Yeah. It's pretty neat."

"Glad you think so. C'mon, let's get a seat."

They found a corner booth and sat beside each other on the leather cushions. He could smell her perfume, though that was due to heightened awareness more than anything. It was...a complex smell, whatever that could mean in his head.

"A bowl of _pho_ and the sushi plate, please. Tails, what do you want?"

"Ah..."

"Don't worry about the prices," she said.

"Well, okay...I guess I'll have this thing here."

"Double Bacon Grilled Cheese Chicken Sandwich." She shrugged. "Sure, whatever does it for you."

"Does it?"

A small chuckle. "Don't mind me; I've been hanging around the office too much." She nodded to the waiter and he nodded back before leaving.

"So what have you been up to?" Tails asked as he sipped from a glass of water.

"Just my first week of work. Technically I'm a common secretary, but I just follow Rouge around and do the team's paperwork. The other girls around the office are nice enough."

"Yeah? That sounds nice."

"What about you? What are you doing?"

Tails shrugged. "Nothing much. Sonic and I are just flying around. Sometimes we go up to Angel Island and bother Knuckles."

"Bet he appreciates the company."

"He never says as much."

Amy smiled. "It's okay. Men are stubborn like that sometimes."

"You mean like Shadow?"

"Yeah, like him. He's a real treat to be around sometimes..." The waiter came back with their food, and a bottle filled with red liquid. He set it down along with the bowl of noodles, the chicken sandwich, and the sushi platter. "Rouge makes sure I handle the budgets. I've gotten real good at slipping things through."

"That doesn't exactly sound legal."

"Comes with the territory." Tails frowned as he watched Amy squeeze half the bottle of sriracha sauce into her _pho_. She caught his gaze and smiled. "Want some?"

"I want to be able to feel my mouth later. No thanks," he said, making a face.

"No worries. I just like a little kick sometimes."

"Hm..."

Amy made sure to slurp up her noodles gracefully. Wouldn't do to ruin the outfit at midday. Tails gratefully bit into his bacon-filled sandwich and chewed with a smile.

"Good stuff?" she asked.

"Yeah." Amy grabbed a napkin and dabbed lightly at his mouth. "You like sushi?" he asked.

"Acquired taste."

"Rouge?"

"No, Shadow."

"Oh." He swallowed. She skillfully pulled the noodles from her bowl with her chopsticks and twirled them into a ball, pieces of beef lodged inside. Tails sniffed at the air and frowned as the scent of hot sauce scratched at his nose. Amy quickly swallowed up the ball of noodles and chewed a few times before wiping her lips with a napkin.

"He said that you'll probably pick up a lot of habits from work."

"Who said that?"

"Sonic."

She shrugged. "He might be right. I think I'm getting a bit too casual at times, at least Shadow says as much. Rouge doesn't mind, not that she would. She's paying for today's lunch on my three hour break."

"Wow, three hours...she's really nice to you, then."

Amy scoffed. "Right. More like trying to curry favour again. We're up to our necks in paperwork, and by we I mean me because she doesn't pull her weight half the time. Little things like this are her ways of apologizing."

"So you're not friends?"

"That's probably many moons away, dear."

He blinked at her phrasing before biting into his sandwich again.

"What are you planning on doing?" she asked him, reflexively wiping the crumbs off his face. "Eggman took up most of your free time, didn't he?"

"Yeah. I dunno what I'm gonna do yet, but I was thinking about starting some kind of non-profit group. Sonic's interested in solving geopolitical conflicts."

"Meddling in global affairs? Sounds like him."

"Yup. We might team up on that, we might not. I haven't exactly decided."

"You'll figure something out."

"And if I don't, Sonic says it's okay. I guess because I'm still young and all." He looked at Amy as she finished her noodles and stabbed at a sushi roll. "How is it being an adult?"

Her green eyes floated upwards for a moment in thought. She stuck the roll into her mouth and chewed for a bit. "Mm...well," she mumbled as she swallowed, "it's not bad, actually. I thought it would be tedious all the time..."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But don't be in too much of a rush to grow up. Enjoy being a kid and everything that's a part of it."

"Okay. Sonic said the same thing."

"He's your big brother for a reason."

"That's true." He finished his sandwich and smiled at Amy. "I was worried for nothing, I guess. Adults are pretty cool!"

"We are, sometimes. But we usually get on each others' nerves..."

"Does Sonic do that to you?"

"Yeah, sometimes..." She popped another roll into her mouth, chewed and swallowed. "But I guess...I'm a bit of a masochist..."

"A what?"

"N-nothing."

"Alright."

She sighed and mentally kicked herself. There was no need to start spouting weird things around children.

Maybe she _was_ getting too into things around the office.

"Dessert sound good?" she asked with a tender smile.

"Sounds great!"

"Hoped you would say as much. It's not on my dime, anyways...thank goodness."

"I guess that means Rouge will be taking advantage of you more often."

She glared at him while chewing another sushi roll.

Kids these days.


	3. Wednesday

a/n: I can't settle.

* * *

Wednesday.

* * *

Amy set the small terrarium on Shadow's desk. It had a small tree with proportional branches and roots inside, nestled in rich soil. He looked up from his book to glare at Amy, then did the same to Rouge who was just behind her.

"I want it out of my office."

"It's a bonsai tree. This one can grow indoors!" she said cheerfully.

"Out. Of. My office."

"You haven't even given it a chance, hon. It's good for relaxation and focus, you know? Aesthetics and all," Rouge said with a smile.

"I'm trying to enjoy my break. Go away."

"Black coffee and poetry? Oh, darling...you really are out of sorts," she said as she sniffed at his paper cup of coffee. "Amy and I just wanted to help you unwind a little, that's all."

"How much."

"Hm?"

He looked at Amy. "How much?"

"Got a deal for the whole thing. Three hundred!"

"I should sack you this instant."

"Let's not be hasty," Rouge said. " _I'm_ not going on coffee runs for us if you do something so silly. Besides, Amy is a sweetie. She means well. Don't you, dear?"

"You fire me and I'll make sure you eat through a _straw_ for the near future."

"She loves you!"

"Get that damned tree out of my office, and get yourselves to work. I'm off my break in five minutes, and there _will_ be consequences if I don't see you two-"

"We're going!" Rouge shoved Amy out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"I said to take that stupid tree-"

His voice was cut off. Amy grumbled and smoothed out her blouse.

"Does he have to be such a jerk?"

"No," Rouge answered casually. "But this work is making everyone antsy, I guess."

"I can testify to that. So are you gonna help me today, or what?"

"Easy there, She-Hulk." Rouge put a hand on her hip, thinking. "Hm. We'll get things done, but not in this stuffy old building."

"Shadow's gonna murder us."

"He'll have to find us first. And by then, he'll have calmed down."

Amy held her tongue, knowing the bat was right as always. "How come you're not a thing already, again?" she asked after a bit of silence.

"We're not in...that kind of relationship. That's all."

"Weak answer, but I'll let it go."

"I appreciate it. Hey, grab Box C from our office and we'll go on a drive."

"Whatever. Meet you out front?"

"Yup."

Amy nodded and went back to the office space she shared with Rouge. The untouched Box C was stacked on top of the others. She picked it up and started on her way out.

Shifting the box to one hand, she knocked on Shadow's door as she passed by. The black hedgehog poked his head out.

"She wants to go for a drive. I've got C with us, that's okay, right?"

"Send me the virtual report by midnight, when you get home. We can sort the physical copies later."

"Right."

"I'll lock up when I'm ready to leave. See you tomorrow, Rose."

"See you."

Shadow disappeared back into his office, and Amy made her way downstairs. She reached the front of G.U.N's Station Square Headquarters and scanned the street for her superior of sorts.

"There it is."

She carried the box to the sleek black convertible and dropped it into the back seat.

"That's real leather, you know."

"Is it?"

"It is."

Amy shrugged and vaulted over the side door into her seat. She folded her hands behind her head and leaned back.

Rouge shook her head as she slipped on a pair of sunglasses.

"You've got a terrible attitude."

"Only around you."

"Don't I feel special?"

"You should. You're one of the few people I hold in contempt."

"Am I that bad?" Rouge asked as she pulled into traffic.

"You're getting there."

"You checked the files in the box, right? It's got the biggest list of all of them?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's try and get it done. That way, he'll have some room to breathe."

Rouge accelerated and flew down the on ramp, hitting the highway in short order.

* * *

"You done your half?"

"Three more forms."

"I've got five..."

Amy held out her hand.

"I'm fine," Rouge said.

"Listen, I'm thinking the same thing you are. Might as well split it, yeah?"

"...fine. I guess I owe you. Again."

"You don't."

"I do."

"Whatever." Amy reached for a curly French fry and tossed it into her mouth. The sound of her pen scratching against heavy paper rang out in the silence. Rouge sat beside her in the convertible's back seat, twirling a pen in one hand as she held a clipboard in the other. A pile of fast food and snacks was situated between them, resting on protective plastic and the floor since Rouge had insisted on it.

The sun was starting to dip towards the horizon. Light and warmth practically filled the desert where they had parked a few hours earlier, with not a person or thing in sight.

"Hey...Amy?"

"Mm-hm?"

"I just wanted to say...thanks. For coming on board, and everything. I know Shadow and I aren't the easiest people to work with."

"You're not. But I trust you more than most people."

"Should I be flattered?"

Amy gave her a look. "That's for you to decide, sweetie."

"I think I'll be flattered, yeah. You're a peach. Seriously, you are."

"I try. Though office work has already made me a bit...loopy."

"Like you weren't before?"

"You know what I mean."

"It does that to you. You'll be fine." Rouge grabbed a fry and bit into it.

"Maybe."

"He appreciates it, you know. You work hard. You've already proven yourself."

"He hated the bonsai."

"Poetry was always more of his thing."

"Mm." Amy checked off another box on her sheet. "I'll give it to Knuckles."

"Really?"

"It's not like he does much else up there. I'm sure he can fit it into his routine. Actually, Sonic should be able to deliver it. He goes up there a lot these days, apparently."

Rouge shrugged. "Those two always seemed close."

"Sonic and Tails were his first friends. That was after Eggman tricked him...must have taken a lot to trust anyone after all that."

"Yeah. Poor Knuckie." She looked over at Amy, and the hedgehog noticed her gaze after a few moments. "Hey...you think we could be...like that, one day?"

"Passive-aggressive teammates? We're already there."

Rouge laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"'Whatever turns you on', as you would say."

"Well..."

"You make a move on me and I'll jam this pen through the seat."

Rouge gasped dramatically. "You _wouldn't_."

Amy narrowed her eyes. "Try me. The only one getting lip action from _me_ is Sonic."

"Tch. Prude."

"Pervert. Hand me another sheet, I'm done this one."

"Yeah."

Amy attached the new sheet to her clipboard and let out a breath. Her phone went off inside of her purse in the front seat, and she reached forward for it. She found the text message and smiled to herself briefly before putting the phone back.

"Who was that?"

"Just Tails thanking me for lunch," she said. Well, it wasn't a lie...even if it was only half the message.

"Oh, okay."

"Do we do any work on Sundays?"

"Nah. Not unless it's an emergency."

"Good. Then I won't have to ask for Sunday off."

"Hot date?" Rouge asked with a smirk.

Amy gave her a genuine smile back. "The hottest."


	4. Thursday

a/n: Things happen.

* * *

Thursday.

* * *

"Am I...interrupting?"

Amy stood at the entrance to Shadow's office, one hand on the door and the other holding a stack of papers.

She blinked as her superior was carefully watering the bonsai plant she had brought in the day before.

"I'm just making sure it doesn't die before you get rid of it."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, that is all, Miss Rose."

She gave him a cruel laugh and he narrowed his eyes.

"What did you come in here for?"

She sauntered towards his desk. "Just a few forms you need to sign off on. That way, we'll be able to progress through the next half of this paperwork...but I don't want to ruin your zen state, old man."

"Be thankful to whatever god you pray to that I have an extra level of restraint, twerp." He snatched the papers from her hands as she grinned. "Be on your way."

"Yes sir. I'll leave you two alone."

"The next time you come in here, it had better be an emergency."

"Of course, my lord."

He glared at her and she skipped away, through his open door. Rouge entered a moment later, a cup of espresso in one hand.

"Rough day, I'm guessing?"

"Nothing like that."

"Amy's in a good mood. She wasn't like that before, so she must have gotten you going."

"She doesn't faze me."

"Your little friend is looking spry," she said as she looked over the small plant. It certainly was at home in the terrarium.

"I'm taking care of it until she can get rid of it."

"Knuckles could take care of it...but..."

"But what?"

"It's an indoor bonsai, you know? I'm not sure it could handle Angel Island's atmosphere."

"Then give it to Sonic."

"...you sure you're alright?" Rouge put a hand to Shadow's head.

"What is your problem now?"

"Sonic? A bonsai? Darling, you know better. Big Blue can't sit still. You know he's stirring up trouble in Africa?"

"What would he be doing there?" Shadow asked as he signed a long form.

"Trying to rescue failed states, I guess?"

"Geopolitics isn't his wheelhouse."

"He knows that as well as you do, hon. But he's not a pol, so...things might be for the best."

"Hm."

"Anyways, I've got my share of work to get done, so...I'll be seeing you, sweetie."

"Don't overwork yourself," he said without looking up.

She blew him a kiss before leaving. Shadow looked up and glanced at the bonsai tree.

Making sure nobody was looking, he reached into a drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors. He skillfully trimmed the leaves within a few seconds and went back to work, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"...in essence, that is the reason why the region has been destabilized. I myself am no expert on the matter, but..."

"Hey, that's plenty for me. I think I have a grasp on the whole show now..."

Sonic rubbed his chin as he sat on the windowsill, one leg dangling down lazily. The light bearing down on Shamar streamed through the glass beside him and into the cluttered study of Professor Pickle. His assistant as always was busy handling a mountain of paperwork.

The blue hedgehog noticed that everyone was stuck with paperwork these days. Amy, Shadow, Rouge...the Chaotix were getting new cases by the day, so Vector was grumbling about it, too. Good thing he had chosen to live out on the field...he couldn't imagine hours sorting through bland forms.

"These situations are rather complex, my boy."

Sonic shrugged. "Eh. Only if you pick sides."

"You mean to fight two armies at once?"

"You kidding me? Two ain't enough! Not to sound like a thrill seeker or something, but...Eggman's 'bots gave me more trouble on the regular than a bunch of masked idiots with guns. I might take a bullet or two, but that ain't anything I haven't experienced before."

"Your enemies might be bigger and more powerful than Eggman could ever hope to be."

"Politicians and transnational corporations, yeah? I know the gig, Prof. America, the crown jewel of the United Federation...home turf of the Guardian Units of Nations." He smirked. "What're ya thinkin'? That I might have to go toe to toe with Shads and 'em?"

"I would hope that it would not come to such an end," Pickle said as he sat down.

"Me either. But that's life for ya. I mean, now it'd be Amy too, coming for my head. But she'd really be aiming for my legs, hehe."

The old man sighed. "You seem to be taking the prospects of a civil war too well, Sonic."

"Can't spend my days gloomy. Besides, I've already looked at the angles as it is. I'll just take care of whatever comes before they can get involved. And if it comes to that, well...no holding back, I guess."

"Hm."

Sonic looked outside the window at the desert village. People were slowly moving through the scorching streets, and those who weren't were sipping tea and resting in the shade they could find.

"Chai tea does seem to taste better on a warm day like this."

"Go figure," Sonic said with a smile.

"How is the young miss doing?"

"Ames? She's fine, last I heard. I'm gonna meet up with her in a few days."

"She should be delighted."

"Yeah, she is. She's a good woman."

"Woman?"

Sonic realized his wording and chuckled. "Yeah...woman. She sure seems like it nowadays."

"I see. Well, send her my regards when you see her."

"Will do, teach."

"And do be careful with your actions in the future, my boy. For the sake of those who care about you, at the least."

Sonic's smile somehow got wider as he folded his hands behind his head. The sun cast a ray over his face.

"No worries, Professor. I'll make things right in my own time...no need to worry about me."

Pickle shook his head and took another sip of his tea.

Despite all logic, he found himself unable to dismiss Sonic's statement.


	5. Friday

a/n: I need to keep improving.

* * *

Friday.

* * *

Amy looked up from her desk to see Shadow at the door to the office.

"Shadow? Did you need something?"

"I'm holding onto the plant. It's department property."

"..."

She put down her pen and gave him a curious look.

"It was bought using department funds. I can't have it leaving this building, let alone the country."

"Well...sure. Enjoy."

He raised a brow as she went back to work quietly.

"I knew you'd like it."

"It has nothing to do with like."

"Mm-hm. I got you some wire. It's on your desk."

"Wire?"

"For shaping the tree limbs and stuff. Give it a try."

He shook his head and left the room. Rouge handed him a cup of coffee as he passed her, and she casually strolled past Amy to her own desk. She sighed and put her feet up on the wood.

"Busy day, I guess?"

"Something like that. There was a long wait for my manicure."

"Really, now. I guess I'm doing this solo again today?"

"Sorry, darling. But the club is having a big event to night and I have to look absolutely _smashing_."

"I get it."

"So...what's your price?"

"Nothing for me this time. You know that off-off-off market processor the girls were blabbing about in R&D?"

"Aw, that's so sweet! You want it for little Tailsie..."

"I figure it should last him a long time. Maybe forever if he puts it into other things as needed. Think you can do it for me?"

Rouge gave her a wink. "Anything for you, Rosie."

"Mm-hm. Thanks."

Rouge sipped her coffee and closed her eyes. Amy quietly finished her paperwork and held the stack up with one hand, waiting.

"Where is-"

Shadow stopped as he saw Amy's outstretched hand. He gently took the papers from her and nodded.

"Good work, Rose."

"Yeah. Is it okay if I go on lunch?"

"It's fine. We might all be going home early today. Wait for details."

"Really?" Rouge said, sitting up. "That would be great..."

"I said might." He gave her a look. "You did your nails."

"Nice, huh?"

He grunted and left the room again. Amy put on her red jacket and made her way out after him.

"Want anything?" she asked Rouge. The bat waved her off lazily with one hand.

"Alright."

* * *

She found herself in the mood for something sweet. There was a place that sold pretty nice milkshakes, so she decided to stop by. It took little time at all for them to make her a creamy strawberry milkshake with a generous helping of whipped cream. The glass was nice and tall.

Amy placed herself at a table alone, beside one of the windows. Station Square was moving outside under overcast skies. The hum of traffic, the sounds of shoes hitting the concrete, the pieces of newspaper blowing along in the wind every so often. She sipped through her straw and rested her head on one hand.

Today was the last day of the working week. Right, that was why Rouge was being lazier than usual. Her club would be packed with all the weekend revelers. No doubt Shadow would be down there, helping in the background. That kind of life was not for her, Amy told herself. It would be easy enough to adjust to, but she didn't want to throw away her essence for temporary delight. The smoky atmosphere was Rouge's domain.

She realized she hadn't talked to Sonic in a while.

The thought shoved away all the others, but then she realized she was going to see him in a few days. Still...she disliked being away from him for so long. And not knowing what it was he was up to. In Africa? Doing what, exactly? She would ask him the right questions when they next met. But then...would he notice? How she had grown in the short time they were apart? How much she had grown? She wanted him to notice. To think about it, maybe. Consider the possibilities.

She found herself yearning for his attention as always...but this time, there was an ache that wasn't there before.

But she also found herself liking that feeling, just a little bit.

"Hm."

A small smile graced her lips. She went back to sipping on her milkshake as life went on outside.

* * *

"Back already?"

"I didn't eat much. I'm fine."

Amy took off her jacket and draped it over her chair before sitting down.

"You gonna head out?" she asked the white bat.

"No, I'll eat when I get home. Looking like a short day, anyways. Oh, I'll be able to get you that little toy you wanted for Tails. Should be on my desk in about a week."

"Appreciated." Amy looked at her desk as she settled in and paused. "Did you move my paperwork?"

"Mm? No, didn't touch a thing on your desk, hon."

"Then who..."

She jumped a bit as a stack of papers hit her desk.

"Shadow, you...?"

"Finish up whatever you have left in the smaller pile. We're done in an hour; you're getting paid for the other five hours regardless. Don't bother me about it."

"Why would you-"

He left as quickly as he came in. Amy flipped through the papers in front of her.

"I don't believe it...why would he...how did he even...?"

"I think that little plant is working."

"You think so?" Amy asked.

"Must be. He hasn't been this nice since last month." Rouge put her feet on her desk again.

"I might be inclined to believe that...hm." She shrugged. "I'm actually done, anyways."

"That's good. Ooh, did you wanna come down to the club tonight? Ladies are free before one in the morning, and I'm sure _you_ won't have to pay for drinks..."

"Flattering."

"I'm sure plenty of women think you're cute, too."

"I'm real flustered over here. No, I'm staying home. I'd rather go crazy on the snacks in my cupboard and watch a movie."

"Rather boring of you."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and working here is a thrill ride. Clubbing is not my thing, dear. Apologies."

"I'm not taking it too hard, it's okay. But think about it one day, yeah?"

"...I'll honestly consider it, Rouge. But tonight I'm locking myself indoors."

Rouge nodded. "You got it. Go ahead and step out if you want, I'll lock up."

Amy put on her jacket. "Thanks. My phone's on if you need me, as always."

"Mm-hm. Take care, Rosie."

"You too."

She left the room and walked over to Shadow's open door.

"Hey."

He looked up from his desk.

"You're gonna have to water it over the weekend, you know."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Okay. See you in a few days?"

"Of course. You have my number."

"Yup." She turned, paused, and turned back. "Say...you wouldn't happen to know what Sonic's up to, would you?"

"G.U.N hasn't been actively tracking his activities...but there are rumours of a terrorist cell being totally defeated in the south of Lebanon. It's probably his doing."

"I see."

"Anything else?"

"Nope. I'll be seeing you."

He nodded and she left, reaching the street in front of the building before letting out a sigh.

"Do I want to get myself involved with _that_? Well, the question's more like...would he even let me? Goodness...I'm in love with such a difficult man."

She shook her head and started on her way home.

The sky had started to clear over Station Square.


	6. Saturday

a/n: Another approach.

* * *

Saturday.

* * *

Shadow opened the door to his office. It was quiet, as expected.

He took up the small jug and gently poured water into the soil of the terrarium. Picked up the scissors left on his desk and carefully trimmed the leaves of the small tree. Pruned a few small, wild branches.

He stepped back, and gave a satisfied nod before setting the scissors down again.

He left the office as quietly as he came in. Light shone through the window onto the terrarium.

The small tree sparkled approvingly.

* * *

"Hey there, sleepyhead."

Knuckles opened one eye to look at his visitor. He was sitting in front of the Master Emerald, doing his daily meditation.

"You're up here again?"

"Yeah. Felt like coming up to see ya."

"Hmph." Knuckles blinked as he saw the bandage wrapped around Sonic's left arm. "What happened to you?" He started to notice that there were all sorts of cuts and small bruises all over his friend.

"Things in the Middle East. Complicated."

"I'll bet."

"You ever run through a bullet at three hundred miles an hour?"

Knuckles grimaced from his sitting position.

"Yeah. Don't try it at home. Or anywhere. Took a good chunk outta ol' lefty there."

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Cleaned, sanitized, the works. Just a bit sore."

"Well...if you say so. Never would take you for a mercenary."

"I prefer the term freedom fighter. I mean, mercs get paid at least."

"Why not go that route?"

"Hm." Sonic tapped a foot in thought. "I'll keep it in mind. Anyways, I'll leave ya to your yoga, or whatever it is."

"Meditation."

"Yeah, that."

"Leaving so soon?" Knuckles asked.

"Duty calls. And I wanna get some z's for tomorrow. Important meeting."

"Alright. Just wondering why you'd make such a long trip to leave so soon."

Sonic grinned. "The price of friendship, Red! I'd do it any day for ya."

"I appreciate that, Sonic. Just take care of yourself."

"Sure! Next time I'll bring Tails again, and some snacks."

"Don't overdo it," Knuckles said firmly.

"Well, no guarantees."

"Figures..."

"I'll see ya later, Knux. Stay solid."

"Yeah, you too..." Knuckles watched as Sonic disappeared into the forest ahead. A few moments later, the familiar hum of the Tornado sounded in the distance as it dipped back towards the surface world.

"Always getting yourself mixed up in crazy things...heh."

Knuckles smiled to himself before going back to his meditations.

The Master Emerald glowed faintly in the background.

* * *

Amy found herself nervous. She wished that she had made it a day earlier. She had a lot to say. More and more to say by the minute.

She looked at the red dress lying on the bed. So familiar. So _her_.

"I can't wear it, can I...?"

She realized she really couldn't settle for it.

She couldn't settle, period.

"Right. I want him to look at...this me. The red...blouse. The...pink skirt. And...scarf, also pink."

She stepped over to her makeup and ran a finger over the red tube of lipstick.

She felt determined. Completely, utterly determined.

Her hand closed around the tube, and then she felt something else.

It was...satisfaction.

* * *

"How do I look?"

"Fine."

"You always say that."

"Alright. You look stunning."

"I know you're not looking, Shadow."

His head was buried in a book as he sat at the kitchen table.

"Why would I?"

"I get it. You don't want to get your blood boiling and suddenly..."

"Suddenly?"

"Let's just say...it would involve the kitchen table."

He shook his head, still looking into the book. "You're absurd."

"A compliment! My heart's fluttering."

"Your interpretations are colourful. I admire that about you."

"What about my _very_ finely honed body?"

"Further down on the list."

She smiled, opening the fridge to pour a glass of juice. Shadow stole a glance over his book to look at what she was wearing.

"Who exactly are you trying to lure with that outfit?"

"You looked! You bad man..."

"I would say it's a miracle of the universe that those jeans have not completely melted into your person...and that your shirt is still intact."

She playfully pouted. "Mean! Horrible! You're a brute!"

"Honey does do wonders compared to vinegar, but..."

"You're worried about me."

"No," he said quickly. "You're capable. More than capable."

"My reputation, then."

"...yes."

She sipped from her glass and walked over to Shadow. Her fingers pushed down the book, and she stared into his eyes.

"You're the only one I compromise for, sugar."

The smile on her face said more than enough. He nodded, and she caressed his cheek gently before sliding her hand away.

Shadow went back to his book as Rouge finished her juice.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"You wanna come with? Put a little fear into 'em?"

"These are important promoters, no?"

"Oh, yeah. This deal will put us in the black for a long time."

"..."

He folded the corner of one page and set down his book.

"I'll keep everyone in check."

"That's all I ask, hon."

"Rouge?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you...just do up one more button? Please."

"You are _such_ a prude sometimes, you know?"

He allowed himself a smile as she pouted, buttoning up her shirt.

* * *

"Oh, my! This is rather thrilling!"

"You're doing great, Miss Vanilla."

Cream waved happily from the ground as Cheese cheered on beside her.

The Tornado cruised through the skies, Vanilla at the controls with Tails behind her, keeping things steady.

It was her dream, she said. Well, there was a lot of free time to be had.

It was nice making dreams come true.

* * *

"Might be just a little cool out tomorrow, but only partly cloudy. Expect a daytime high of 60..."

Amy looked across the counter at the small ring in the display. It looked ordinary...

Was that what made it so beautiful to her?

"How much for that?" she asked over the blare of the radio.

"For you, special price."

This time, it actually was a decent deal. She dipped into her savings earlier and it turned out to be far more than she needed.

"Okay. I'll have it."

"For boyfriend?"

"Young and single, my dear."

The shop owner tsk-ed rapidly as he opened the case.

"You are too beautiful. You should be having babies already."

"One day. But thank you for your kindness." She paused and looked at the ring in her hand. "I have a date tomorrow. It's all or nothing, I think."

"You will be fine."

She sighed and nodded as she handed the man her payment.

"Do not worry, I send prayers for you."

"I think I'll need every one of them. Thank you. _Salaam_ , as they say."

He chuckled heartily as he gave her back her change, and she left with the door chiming in her wake.

The streets seemed more crowded than before. She was itching for the new day to come.

It was cloudy in Station Square.


	7. Sunday

a/n: To start again is the hardest part.

* * *

Sunday.

* * *

The small tree looked healthy and strong.

Shadow nodded approvingly as he finished his watering.

* * *

An afternoon of junk food and trashy television was a just reward for hard work. Shadow chastised her for it, but she ignored him.

Mostly.

Rouge reached for the swiss roll and bit into it just to spite his nagging phantom. She turned up the volume as she lay stomach first on the couch, knowing things were about to get really good.

* * *

Vector slept in his chair on the beach. He meant to enjoy the paid vacation that came courtesy of his latest client, but the endless nights of paperwork had caught up with him.

Espio meditated on the hot sand.

The ice cream would keep Charmy occupied for a while.

Well, he could hope.

* * *

Her fingers rubbed the ring sitting in the palm of her hand.

It was five degrees cooler than forecasted. Fifty five, with the occasional gust of wind.

The sun was out, shining bright.

It was still barely morning. Amy was an hour early and had waited the entire time alone, in her red jacket.

She loved the city, but she also wanted a fleeting bit of intimacy for this one moment. The rooftop garden was quaint, and quiet. There were a few couples, spaced far out from each other.

She felt the ring press into her hand.

A sudden gust of wind hit her, but she felt that it was warm unlike the others for the day.

"You're early."

"So are you."

She turned to assess him and noticed the bandage on his upper arm first. Then the still healing cuts, the remnants of bruises. And finally, that ever so calm smile, just a touch reserved for the occasion.

"Took a bullet for my troubles in Lebanon. I think it was Lebanon, anyways. You can never tell with all the border disputes over there."

"Does it hurt?"

"Nope. Just a tiny bit sore, and only if I really poke at it. Almost healed."

"That's good to hear." She paused for a moment, gathering herself. "How are things?"

"They're going swell. Amy, you wanna-"

"I'm fine. I mean, if you're fine. I don't mind just standing here...talking."

"Well, you look like you've been on your feet long enough." He placed a hand on her back and guided her to the closest bench. She sat down and he took his seat beside her.

She felt the sun warming her head, gently.

"You look all grown-up and everything. Tails told me, but I was really looking forward to seeing it for myself. You still look like you, you know? It's neat," he said with another smile. "Still with all your old charm."

"Is that what you call it?"

"I know I always gave you the slip, but you've always been a good friend of mine, Ames. I mean that...really precious. And now you're making your way up in life. Rouge and Shads are treating you right."

"You can tell?"

"Of course! You've got that kinda look Rouge has...and then the kind of look Shadow has, sometimes. When he's just collecting data and stuff."

"I..."

"Didn't think I could do that sorta thing? Well," he said, rubbing his nose, "time away from chasing Baldy McNosehair gave me things to chew on. I figured, why not focus that observation I use while running onto people? Didn't think it would go so well, but here we are."

Amy was almost surprised before catching herself. That was right...she wasn't the only one who had changed in the past while. Her perception of him, her concrete thought...because of it, she had failed to notice how he had shifted as well. It was a bit foolish, she realized. Thinking he would remain so static with such a monumental change to his life.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. I just...wasn't really thinking about how you'd changed, you know?"

"It's fine. We all have our own lives to live, yeah? And I'm happy that you took your mind off me, at least for a bit. I was...well..."

"What?"

He coughed. "I was wondering if I wasn't stifling ya, Ames. Just...as a girl. You're a woman now and everything, and that's really good, for all of us. You've got a big heart."

"You really are too difficult."

"Eh?"

She sighed and looked over at him. "Here I was, with a battle plan to finally come out to the Sonic that I knew. And then you go and...mature like this, and throw everything out of whack."

He laughed. "Geez, that's it? Well, you know how much of a troublemaker I can be, eh?"

"First hand."

"Heh."

"I wanted you to...notice me. This me, and all that."

"I can see you pretty clearly, Amy. Honestly."

"Like I said, you threw a wrench in everything I was going to do. I never was good at on the fly things like this."

"Well, I promise not to laugh at you too much when you mess up!"

She shook her head. "Typical."

"Am I getting these kinds of reactions outta _you_?" He cupped his chin and grinned. "You might be more fun than Red or Shads at this rate..."

She narrowed her eyes at him, though it was reflexively.

"You've even got the Shads-approved death glare down."

"You know, I never really noticed how much of a motor-mouth you were until now."

"Ouch! Are my manly charms finally wearing off? Has the darling Amy Rose broken free of the spell?"

"You would think so...but..."

He raised a brow as she turned away from him for a moment, gathering her composure. She stared at the ring in her hand again before closing her fingers around it.

"Sonic...I'm in love with you. More in love with you than ever before. Growing...becoming a woman...has made me realize all of that."

"Yeah?"

She turned herself to face him again. "Yeah. I...I don't want to settle. I don't want to be self-proclaimed anymore. I...I can't just be friends. I can't. I want all of you."

"..." He kept his gaze locked onto her.

"I want to be with you, as a woman. As...your woman, and with you as my man and mine alone. I know there's a chance that I'll be rejected. It's at the front of my mind. I'm almost expecting it. But I want this. I don't want to be in limbo any longer and...and just everything today has made me so unsure. I'm nervous. I see the man you've become and it makes my heart beat really fast and really hard in my chest."

"..."

"I'm betting everything." She opened up her trembling hand and revealed the small ring to him. He looked at it curiously, picking it up and holding it to the light.

It was supposed to be an ordinary gold ring, he realized. But he couldn't see it. There was a lot more attached to it than that, at this very moment.

He brought his hand back down and closed one eye, staring through the ring and at the blushing Amy Rose nearby. She was a mix of emotions: perplexed, fearful, confused. But there was a confidence that stood out as well. And the courage to accept whatever decision would come her way.

"An ultimatum, huh..."

She blinked, her brain struggling to process his words. "I...I didn't really mean..."

"I know, I know." He chuckled and held the ring between his fingers. "But it's really bold of you, all the same. You don't wanna be just friends. I get that. You probably deserve way more than that."

"I can't think of anyone else I want to be with."

"...Amy."

"Yes."

"I'm gonna torch the world, you understand that, right? I'm gonna rip everything apart just to save what's left."

"More bullets."

"Yeah. More bullets. More wounds."

"More hatred."

"Probably. I'm built for it."

She wanted to tell him he was being too casual about it, but something said to her that he knew. He was riding the high and taking off with it. The supreme confidence that would someday save the world. For good, this time.

"You and I..."

"Might have to put our bond aside, from time to time. For the sake of the free world," Amy finished. "You don't want that for me."

"No. But I know who you work with, and for."

"I'll keep my promise."

"Promise?" he asked.

"To turn my back on the world for you."

All of the emotions blended together into a loving smile.

"I'll choose you, no matter what."

He looked at the ring again, twirling it in his palm. She drummed her fingers on her thighs, hidden underneath her pink skirt with the very adult slit on the one side.

Her mouth opened, and then closed again quickly. She thought better of saying something.

But she wanted to. She wanted to convince him so badly.

He glanced at her, knowing that an 'I'll get back to you later' wouldn't do. She would hate it, even if she said otherwise.

"It's not just about my happiness," she said quickly. Her shoulders slumped a bit.

He realized he didn't have to give her an answer. It would hurt a bit, but she would get over it.

She was a strong woman, that Amy Rose.

He handed the ring back to her. She paused, blinking. Wondering what to feel.

"Well?"

"Ah...?"

He had an inviting smile on his face, wiggling his fingers as he held his hand up in front of her.

"Mm?" Sonic winked and she felt her heart start to melt.

A set of trembling hands placed the ring over his third finger, on top of the white glove. He twisted and turned his hand, letting out a low whistle.

"A good fit. Nice and snug." He gave her a sly grin, familiar and comforting. "Now I gotta get you one. You wanna go somewhere and celebrate the milestone?"

"...I can't. I...I'm not feeling it, Sonic."

"That's fine. I'll take you home, then."

"Not that, either. I...I'm gonna stay here. If that's okay. But...can we do this again? In a while?"

"Sure!"

"Two weeks from now," she said, her confidence rising. "And...we'll grab something to eat that time. I know a few places."

"Sounds good. Lemme know if anything changes."

"You do the same. And...be careful."

"Since it's you asking, I got no choice."

"Thanks."

They stood up at the same time and tried to figure out the next step.

"So...how do we do this?"

"A kiss would be nice."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe we're not there just yet..."

She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, acting gracious instead. "I understand." But she meant it. She did understand, this day out of all the others.

He held his arms out timidly for a hug and she jumped forward, squeezing him as she always would.

Today, he welcomed it. His hands went around her and patted her on the back.

"I love you so much."

"Heh. I love you too, Amy."

They broke the embrace and she stepped backwards slowly. He took off and disappeared over the side of the building, and she sunk downwards into her seat again. She looked down into her hand and marvelled at how light it felt without the ring in it.

Amy closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself, smiling.

Feeling tremendously happy and satisfied.

"He really is a difficult man."

She opened her green eyes and looked into the clear skies, seeing the endless expanse opened up to her.

"But he's my man now."

Her smile grew brighter.

It was a sunny day in Station Square.

* * *

Thank you for reading and following this short journey. I hope you all enjoyed it, in some way. Thank you for reviewing and supporting.

To my dear friend, thank you for your perpetual kindness. And to everyone here, be blessed.

Good night, and good luck.


End file.
